Prison Break
Sometimes during missions or while free-roaming the player is able to leave captured party members behind. After leaving the area or completing the mission, those characters are sent to Jail until Suki decides to rescue them with the help of a Jail Broker in the Lair. Carol and Athena can be left behind in the Haab Desert, Ghiaccio and the path to the Slaver's Camp, and during the Jyoga Jungle mission. Suki can be left behind just as Carol and Athena can. However, upon returning to The Lair, the player will receive an immediate game-over because the former is sent to prison. (Prior to 1.7) DIDNapper 1.8.2 DIDNapper 1.8.2 greatly limits places where allies can be left in captivity (most of the time Suki refuses to leave anyone behind), therefore reducing means to trigger this side quest. There are 5 missions where you can send party members to prison: * Replay mission 1 (Huston Village), bring any party members you like (you can bring all party members with you), surrender to a guard while holding a girl then escape as Suki. After escaping go back to the cave then quit the mission. * Replay mission 2 (Velis Manor), after capturing all 6 noblewomens, Carol will be captured by Nataleigh. Instead of rescuing Carol, quit the mission (this method only works for Carol) * Replay mission 4 (Haab Desert), bring any party members you like (you can bring all party members with you), surrender to a guard in the prison then escape as Suki. After rescuing Kirya, go back to the town then quit the mission. * Replay mission 5 (Ghiacco village). bring any party members you like (except Athena) as party members, surrender to guards at the beginning and then only escape as Suki. After talking to the mercenary outside cave, go to the road sign and cancel the misison. * Replay mission 6 (Pirate Bay) and bring whoever you want to be imprisoned (only 1 party member), after escaping from the cage on the pirate ship, surrender during any fight without rescuing party the member first (i.e. get into fight with one of pirates on upper deck and surrender). After reaching the carriage in Armark Town, finish the mission without going after Darianna and Alyssa. Game Over Scene If Suki is defeated in battle, she will be taken to a cell by the guards and it will be an immediate game over. Trivia *Theres is a way to sent Carol and/or Athena to prison during the Jyoga Jungle mission by getting captured by the settlers, escape and leave your companion(s) behind, after defeating Cilia, the Amazon Queen will ask you about your captive companion(s) and you can tell her to release her/them or to send her/them away (sell her/them), if you told her to sell her or them, she or they will be sent to prison. (No longer works in 1.7+) *It is unknown why if Suki decides to leave behind Carol and/or Athena on the bandit hideout, they are sent to prison instead of the Slaver's Camp to be sold as slaves. *For some reasons you can still bring imprisoned party members to a free-roam trip or mission replay, after doing so all party members will be "rescued" from prison. Category:Areas Category:Didnapper v1.6 Category:Features Category:Outdated Articles